Chienne de vie
by Soullakh
Summary: "Je suis à une énième foutue fête de merde pour fêter la mort du connard qui a façonné nos vies, et c'est toi qui m'a invité Potter. Et je te vois. Et je sombre dans la mélancolie et dans le whisky, jusqu'à ce que..." Un OS pour Clelia, joyeux anniversaire!


Bonjour, bonjour...

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Harry Potter, j'ai la pression...

C'est un petit OS, sans prétention, dédié à Clelia ! ^^

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Un Harryco rien que pour toi! :3

J'espère que ça va te plaire ! ^^

Et merci à ma très chère bêta d'amour pour la correction, merci Nath chérie! ^^

Rating : M (présent d'un léger, très léger lemon entre deux beaux éphèbes)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling ce que le petit pain est au foie gras (ben oui c'est Noël)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La vie...Cette chienne.<p>

Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de nous Potter. Toi et moi. Saint Potter le Survivant. Mon ton est amer. Il a toujours été amer quand je te le crachais à la figure. Mais pas par jalousie de ton succès, comme tout le monde semblait le croire, non. Par dépit. Par tristesse. Par rage. L'amertume me gagnait de savoir que tu semblait te complaire de cette étiquette. De cette façade que tu maintenais, pas par choix, mais par obligation. On a tracé ton destin, comme on traçait le mien sans nous demander notre opinion. Oh, pour sûr, on aurait pu se rebeller. Mais trop de choses étaient en jeu, trop de choses que nous ne comprenions pas nous-même, nous enfermant dans un étau de fer, les mâchoires inflexibles du serpent insinuant son venin lentement dans nos âmes.

Le serpent est mort. Il n'est plus.

Et je te vois, Potter.

Je te vois fêtant la victoire comme chacun s'attend à ce que tu le fasses. Je te vois avec cette pétasse rousse à ton bras. Je te vois avec tes amis qui te regardent comme le héros qu'ils pensent que tu es, s'appuyant sur toi.

Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Ce que je vois de toi, c'est un château de cartes, prêt à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Curieusement, tu m'as invité à la fête. Encore plus étrange, j'ai accepté. Et sans étonnement, je suis dans un coin, mon verre de whisky pur feu à la main, regardant tournoyer le liquide ambré, les glaçons reflétant l'éclat des bougies. La tête me tourne. Tout ce bruit, toute cette fumée. Toutes ces odeurs.

Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je suis un putain de fantôme invisible. Oh, ils ont bien dû chuchoter des remarques acerbes sur mon passage. Mais je suis passé outre la tête haute. Je m'en moque tellement. Et quand tu m'as adressé un sourire chaleureux, en me souhaitant la bienvenue, je savais que toi, tu étais sincère.

Et c'est con à dire Potter, mais ça m'a fait plus de bien que tout l'amour de ma mère.

Et encore plus con, je suis amoureux de toi Potter. Comme une gamine.

Pathétique, hein ? Le riche héritier Malfoy, ancien mangemort de son état, amoureux de celui qui a battu son maître. Non, l'ironie réelle de la chose, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Que ton regard si vert se pose sur moi. Amoureux. Voilà ce que je veux.

Que l'on m'aime. Pour ce que je suis, pas pour mon fric, pas pour mon statut. Je n'en peux plus de cette haine, de ces faux-semblants. De ce rôle d'aristo blasé, de fils de Mangemort, de serviteur d'un monstre que j'ai dû tenir, des jours, des mois, des années durant. C'est un monde à l'humour cruel dans lequel on vit.

Ce soir, mon ras-le-bol s'exprime. Marre que tu te comporte gentiment avec tout le monde, même avec moi. Ça t'a ramolli à ce point, la paix dans le monde ? Alors, je fonce sur la piste de danse. Juste envie d'une chose. Oublier, oublier tout. La musique est un bon moyen. Alors j'oublie et me perds dans les notes, dans les bits, mon corps se calquant sur le flow. Et ce qui est encore plus jouissif, c'est que je sens, malgré mes yeux fermés que tous me regardent avec des yeux ronds, je sens la stupeur autour de moi.

Hahaha, j'imagine les gros titres demains : « L'héritier du manoir Malfoy perd la tête ! La noblesse au sang-pur se lâche après la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »

Ouais, un truc du genre. Mais le mieux, c'est que je m'en fous. J'ai une vie à vivre, moi. Un amour déçu à panser, un homme à oublier, un manoir à restaurer.

Et tout d'un coup, je sens un corps qui m'effleure. Je sursaute, ouvre les yeux et te vois. Toi et tes putains d'yeux verts. Dansant avec moi.

Et moi qui cherchait à t'oublier...Merde.

Ce monde devient vraiment n'importe-quoi. Mais j'aime ça. Un peu masochiste sur les bords, certainement.

Et tu m'adresses un sourire en coin, un vrai cette fois. Malicieux et plein de vie. Et mon cœur rate un battement. Parce-que putain, Potter, je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire pour de vrai avant. ME sourire. Et tout d'un coup, c'est magique, tu retrouves toute ton innocence.

"Danse avec moi, Drago. »

Un murmure au creux de mon oreille. Je frissonne. Mon prénom roule sur ta langue pour la première fois. Un goût d'interdit. Délicieux. Et je me dis que, peut-être, tu n'es pas si innocent que ça. Ou c'est moi qui me fait des idées. Peu importe.

Alors je te rends ton sourire en coin, arrogant à la Malfoy et me mets à danser lentement, lascivement en total désaccord avec l'air, mais en harmonie parfaite avec ton corps. Et je susurre :

"Et ta rousse ? Et les journaux ? Putain, Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête de survivant ? »

Tu hausses un sourcil.

"Tu parles de Ginny ? Une groupie de plus. »

Je te fixe, incrédule. Depuis quand parle-tu de la sœur de ton meilleur ami comme ça ?

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? On t'as fait prendre une mauvaise potion ? »

Tu ricanes.

"Ouais, du véritaserum. Ou alors du Felix Felicis, un savant mélange des deux peut-être. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Un rire incrédule Ça fait du bien. Longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi libre. Dans notre bulle loufoque, en plein milieu du monde sorcier abasourdi. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il se passerait un truc pareil.

"Tu sais que ça te va beaucoup mieux de rire. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Tu es un idiot de Gryffondor de merde, Potter. Je te fixe d'un regard furieux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à danser avec toi. Tu ris, un rire léger et tout d'un coup c'est magique, je cesse d'être en colère. Putain de Potter. Putain de cœur traître.

"Tu sais que toi aussi, ça te va beaucoup mieux de rire. Un vrai rire, j'entends. »

Tu hausses les sourcils et tu me fais un petit sourire en coin, un peu sadique.

"Viens, toi et moi, on s'en va. Viens, Drago, on fuit la salle. Tu imagines les gros titres demain ? »

Je ricane.

"Scandale au milieu d'une fête ! Harry Potter, l'Elu danse en plein milieu d'une réception avec son deuxième pire-ennemi, le fils Malefoy, ex-mangemort de son état et prend la fuite avec celui-ci. Qui a drogué le Survivant ? Une enquête est en cours. »

Tu me regardes, tes yeux pétillent, et c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Et quelque-chose dans ton regard me dit que tu en rêves depuis toujours. T'enfuir, j'entends. Avec moi, ça c'est quelque-chose que j'ai encore du mal à assimiler.

"Ouais, quelque-chose du genre, alors Drago, t'en dis quoi ? »

C'est une incroyable connerie, dans laquelle je me jette à pied joint.

"Chiche. »

Et alors, je te vois fuir, m'entraînant par la main et je ris au nez et à la barbe des regards incrédules et des murmures surpris. Étrangement, personne n'essaye de nous retenir pas même tes amis. Bizarre. Peut-être est-ce encore une plaisanterie stupide de toi et de tes amis. Mais, je n'ai pas le cœur à t'arrêter alors que tu m'entraînes presque en courant à l'extérieur. Et toute velléité de rébellion disparaît de mon esprit lorsque tu me colles contre toi. Mon souffle reste bloqué quelque-part entre ma poitrine et ma gorge.

Et tu transplanes, m'entraînant dans ton sillage. Je deviens pantin, encore. Mais alors que je devrais détester, cette fois, je trouve ça juste délicieux. Nous atterrissons le souffle court dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu.

C'est une sorte de grande colline, donnant vu sur une magnifique forêt. J'aime les belles choses. Et je dois dire que c'est un paysage fabuleux. Mais on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes facilement.

"Tu deviens poète, Potter ? J'ai toujours su que t'étais un grand pleurnichard dans l'âme. »

Tu ris. Encore. Rectification. Je ne changerai mes vieilles habitudes pour rien au monde. Je me tourne vers toi et au clair de lune, j'aperçois tes yeux pétiller et un sourire en coin se dessine sur tes lèvres. Tu s'assois négligemment dans l'herbe et ta voix résonne dans l'air.

"J'aime bien venir ici pour être tranquille. Je me sens bien. »

Tout est dit. A demi-mot, pas besoin de plus pour te comprendre. La solitude est apaisante. Une dernière remarque sur un ton ironique, pour la route.

"Tu n'as pas peur des loup-garous ? »

J'entends le sourire dans ta voix.

"J'en connais de très charmants et la pleine lune est trop belle, je cours le risque. »

Tout à coup, j'hésite. Encore.

"Dans ce cas, si tu veux un peu de solitude, peut-être que je vais te laisser... »

Tu te retournes, un sourire un peu torve aux lèvres. Allons bon.

"Si je t'ai amené, c'est certainement pas pour que tu partes. »

Alors je viens m'asseoir à côté de toi, le cœur bêtement léger. Ridicule. Un long silence s'ensuit, l'un comme l'autre savourant la présence de quelqu'un qui ne le regarde pas pour ces actions, pour son passé, pour le statut qu'il représente. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est ça de ton côté, Potter.

Non, je n'imagine pas. J'en suis sûr. Je te connais par cœur.

Et soudain, tu craque. Brise la retenue de nos dernières années. Te mets à me raconter toute ta vie, tes doutes, tes angoisses, la peur qui te tenaillait au ventre pendant toutes ces années. Ton pire ennemi, des secrets qui auraient pu faire passer la victoire de l'autre côté. Et moi, j'en reste ébahi que tu puisses te confier à ton pire ennemi, aussi facilement. Mais peut-être est là la réponse, parce-que tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas, tu n'as rien à me prouver, aucun compte à me rendre. Plus maintenant.

Et moi, je t'écoute parler jusqu'à ce que ta gorge s'assèche, que je te fasse apparaître un verre d'eau, que tu boives et que tu te remettes à parler. Je n'en reviens pas du poids sur tes épaules, Potter, je le savais lourd mais pas à ce point. Et tu finis ton histoire, bien loin du jeune héros auréolé de gloire et d'amour, défenseur des opprimés que tous semblent vouloir nous faire avaler. Mais, de toutes façons, ça n'a jamais pris avec moi.

Et tu me regardes, attendant quelque-chose, une reconnaissance, un mot de réconfort peut-être ? Alors je fais une chose qui me surprend moi-même. Contre toute attente, je te déballe mon histoire à moi aussi. Je raconte tout, ma vie, codifiée, le fait que depuis tout petit on m'apprend quel geste faire à quel moment, comme un bon pantin. Et tu écoutes, silencieux. Jusqu'au bout. Me tends un verre d'eau quand ma gorge s'assèche.

Une fois que j'ai fini, tu soupires et dit en riant :

"Eh ben voilà. Semblerait-il qu'on ai enterré la hache de guerre pour de bon. »

A vrai dire, moi, je l'avais enterrée depuis longtemps. Mais fallait bien que je joue mon rôle.

"Ne parle pas trop vite, Potter, j'ai des souvenirs très précis dans ma mémoire. Genre le jour où Maugrey m'a transformé en fouine. »

Mais mon ton amusé ne te trompe pas et tu éclates de rire.

"Tu voulais me jeter un sort dans le dos ! »

"C'était une punition imméritée ! »

Mon ton indigné te fait rire à nouveau. Ris, Harry. Je serais prêt à tout pour te faire rire. Même si je dois me souvenir des épisodes les plus ridicules de ma triste vie. Quelque-part, c'est presque plus dur de te voir te rapprocher de moi alors que je te sais inaccessible. Mais c'est délicieux. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer plus, en repensant à notre danse, à ce que tu m'as dit sur la rouquine. Putain Potter ! Tu t'es _enfui _avec moi. Et ça, ça me fait douloureusement espérer que peut-être...

"Et maintenant, qu'on a fait le point sur nos vies, qu'on a déclenché un scandale, on fait quoi ? »

Tu interromps le cours de mes sombres pensées.

"Quoi, on fait quoi ? »

"Ben je sais pas, je suis perdu. »

Jamais tu ne m'as paru aussi...désemparé. Si j'avais su que tu étais capable de me montrer autant d'émotions, de me dire tant de choses, je me serais mis à danser beaucoup plus tôt. C'est pervers, je sais, mais j'aime voir des émotions aussi sincères dans tes putains d'yeux verts qui me rendent fou.

"On m'a donné un but dans la vie, une mission toute construite depuis que je suis né. On m'a prédit ma vie _avant même_ que je sois né. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus de but, plus d'objectif. »

Et dans un geste irréfléchi, je te prends la main. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je sens tes doigts chauds dans les miens. Tu me regardes incertain mais tu ne retires pas ta main, tu enroules même tes doigts autour des miens. Et jamais je n'ai vu spectacle plus...sensationnel que nos deux mains liées.

Alors, je murmure :

"Tu n'as pas à avoir de but, Harry. Vis pour toi. Sois juste égoïste, tu le mérite, plus que quiconque. »

Et je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, je vois au clair de lune tes yeux s'éclairer d'une lueur nouvelle, comme si...tu n'attendais que mon aval pour pouvoir te sentir libre. Et la suite me paraît être un rêve tant c'est irréel. Tu t'approches lentement de moi. Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres et ma respiration se bloque. Tu ne lâches pas ma main mais l'autre caresse mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, me mords la lèvre très fort en pensant me réveiller.

Mais quand je les ré-ouvrent, je vois deux prunelles vertes me fixer. Et tu murmures, chaque syllabe se répercutant en écho contre mes lèvres :

"Est-ce que je peux être égoïste avec toi, Drago ? »

Je met un temps à comprendre le sens de tes paroles. Et tout à coup, me prend l'envie de hurler de joie, de sauter sur place, de me ridiculiser encore une fois. Mais au lieu de tout cela, je fais la chose la plus courageuse de toute ma vie. Mon cœur battant à mes tempes, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Surpris, tu ne réagis pas tout de suite. Puis, je sens tes lèvres bouger contre les miennes, s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer ma langue avide. Je comprends mieux maintenant cette étrange expression moldu « être sur un petit nuage ». J'ai l'impression de flotter.

Notre baiser est passionné, nos langues se mêlent dans un balai furieux et je peine à trouver mon souffle. Lorsque l'on se sépare, haletant, tu ne me lâches pourtant pas et parsèmes mon cou de baisers. Je gémis, je n'en peux déjà plus. Tu m'allonges impérieusement sous toi, mais je lis le doute dans ton regard.

"Surtout Harry, continue d'être égoïste, ça te réussit tellement mieux. »

Ton prénom a sur ma langue un goût délicieux d'interdit. J'ai envie de le répéter comme une litanie, une prière.

Et tu souris encore, un sourire tellement éclatant que j'ai du mal à croire que je puisse en être l'origine.

Tu regardes nos doigts enlacés. Je n'avais même plus fait attention à ce fait qui m'avait tant perturbé au début. Et je me rends compte que ma main commence sérieusement à s'engourdir. Je lâche ta main et pose la mienne sur ta joue. Tu l'embrasses avec ferveur, me rendant plus rouge que jamais. Tu continues tes baisers indécents le long de mon bras et je m'étonne de voir à quel point ce simple geste peut m'exciter à ce point.

Mais je me rends compte que tu vas pour embrasser ma Marque et je cherche à retirer mon bras, honteux, incertain. J'aurais trop mal de me faire rejeter à cause de cette chose qui ne partira jamais, ancrée dans ma peau, dans mon corps, dans mon âme. Une plaie qui se referme difficilement.

Mais tu retiens mon bras et embrasse ce témoignage cruel de mon asservissement avec tant de douceur que je sens presque les larmes me monter aux yeux. Presque. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

Tu fais voler en éclat les dernières barrières entre nous, mes derniers doutes, mes dernières hontes.

"J'ai une mission pour toi, si tu tiens tant que ça à trouver un sens à ta vie. »

Tu hausses les sourcils, interrogateur. Je me penche et murmure au creux de ton oreille :

"Fais moi jouir au point d'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi. Pour toujours.»

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit une chose aussi crue. Mes joues me chauffent Mais au son rauque et étranglé que tu émets, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Tes yeux étincellent et tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'est ma façon à moi de te dire que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai prononcer un jour ces trois petits mots beaucoup trop grands pour moi. Mais je sais que tu as compris, dans la ferveur que tu mets dans ton baiser et dans tes mains enlacées compulsivement aux miennes.

Et tandis que tu m'ôtes mes vêtements, tandis que nous retraçons le corps de l'autre avec nos mains, avec notre bouche, je le sens.

Je le sens dans la danse que nos corps entreprennent, dans leur fusion.

Je le sens dans tes coups de reins furieux, qui me font approcher plus près du ciel que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je le sens dans l'extase que tu atteins au même moment.

Et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Nous reposons étendus dans l'herbe. Ton bras autour de mon corps me fait réaliser à quel point c'est vrai. Tu es devenu...mon amant. Ce mot me fait frissonner. Et alors que je baigne dans une lente torpeur, tu souffles dans mes cheveux et murmure :

"Quel heure est-il ? »

"Je ne sais pas, largement plus de minuit je pense. »

"C'est mon anniversaire. »

Je sursaute et me retourne.

"Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Et cette fête, en fait, elle était pour toi ? »

Tu ris.

"Certainement, mais ils devaient attendre minuit pour me le souhaiter, je pense. »

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire à l'idée.

"Tu devrais avoir honte, Harry, tu as tout gâché. Leurs têtes doivent valoir son pesant de gallions. »

Je me redresse, t'allonge sur le dos et m'installe à califourchon sur toi et dis d'une voix que je veux suave :

"Cela dit, je suis très touché. Tu m'as invité à ta fête et tu décides de passer le reste de la soirée avec moi. »

Tu hausses les sourcils, avec un sourire en coin que je ne peux que qualifier de pervers.

"C'est que j'ai reçu un beau cadeau. »

Je me penche pour t'embrasser.

"Alors comme je suis généreux, je vais t'en donner un autre... »

Finalement, elle vaut largement la peine d'être vécue,cette chienne de vie.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça t'as plu, Clélia (j'en tremble tellement j'ai la pression XD) ! Et pis passe la plus belle journée de ta vie !<p>

Des bisous !

J'espère que à vous aussi, cher lecteurs, ça vous a plu. ^^ Je vous invite à laisser une review !:3

Merci !


End file.
